


lands of the fallen

by fundipanda



Series: lands of the fallen [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a bitch, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mention of blood, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), more to come :D - Freeform, no beta we die like tommy on obsidian squares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundipanda/pseuds/fundipanda
Summary: Sam’s seen this scene so many times. Tommy, trying to face the consequences of what he didn’t do in the first place. Tubbo, simply manipulated with false promises of temporary safety. Ranboo, unable to keep his thoughts straight, and manipulating himself through self-doubt. George, in denial about how this universe seemed to curse him even further.He hopes this member finds what he looks for.- ~ -Pandora's Vault is locked with many secrets. Each of the fallen choose to go inside, wanting answers.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Eret, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Grayson | Purpled, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: lands of the fallen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. faded black sneakers

Faded black sneakers click and clack through the dark hallway. Obsidian could be seen on the walls, clearly for protection. A warm, orange sheen can be seen in the distance, as faded black sneakers drag themselves through the hall.

Following the black sneakers, golden boots jingle through the hall. Hands in pockets, the warden walks in front of the raven-haired man. The warden stops in front of a lever, glancing at the headband-wearing man. The warden stops in front of a lever, as his golden boots jingle and echo throughout the hall.

Faded black sneakers step onto a platform, as his face is ridden with guilt, conflict, and confusion.

Sam’s seen this scene so many times. Tommy, trying to face the consequences of what he didn’t do in the first place. Tubbo, simply manipulated with false promises of temporary safety. Ranboo, unable to keep his thoughts straight, and manipulating himself through self-doubt. George, in denial about how this universe seemed to curse him even further.

He hopes this member finds what he looks for.

“You ready to go in, Sapnap?” He asks, looking into the raven-haired’s eyes. Simply scoffing, he adds on, “Don’t even think he can kill or threaten you in there. Pandora’s Vault is fully prepared for anything that could come its way.”

“Y-yeah… He’s really changed, hasn’t he.” Sapnap replied, rubbing his sneakers on the stone brick platform, waiting for the inevitable conversation to start. He pulls his stare away from the creeper-hybrid, instead choosing to stare into the orange substance, blocking him from his destination. “I hope this goes well.”

“I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Sam says. He flicks the lever, and the lava drains. The lava level lowers, and Sapnap stares through the lava, meeting green eyes.

Dream meets his gaze.

The platform starts moving over to the main part of Pandora’s Vault. Sapnap fiddles with his fingers and the silver ring on his index, remembering what he came here for, and takes a deep breath. He pulls away from Dream’s gaze, and the platform stops, right in front of the obsidian box.

“So… you’re the next one they sent in?” Dream inquires, with Sapnap looking up in confusion.

“They?”

“You know, the prison staff. I’m guessing they want a rise out of me or something. It’s…” Dream pauses momentarily, chuckling. “It’s kind of weird, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Sapnap asks, walking towards the chest.

“Seeing myself as an attraction, a feast for the eyes. Seeing myself trapped in a lava-casted case, it’s just so surreal. It feels like a fever dream! It… it doesn't feel real to me.” Dream explains, looking down. He sits onto the floor, sighing as Sapnap approaches the chest. “Don’t open that, it’s just random books Tommy made me write.”

“Tommy… made you write?” Sapnap started, before shaking his head. “No… I’m not here to ‘taunt’ you. I just want to know a few things.”

Dream keeps his lips sealed.

“Dream?”

“...”

“Cl-”

“Ask away.” Dream says, rising and then dipping his head into the water. “It’s hot, so don’t mind me as I try to cool down.”

“Alright… sure. Why?”

“Why?” Dream replies, cocking his head sideways. “Why what?” He turns towards his old friend.

Sapnap’s face is ridden with guilt, and anger. “Why did you pay attention to your enemies more than us?” He spat out, his fists showing constraint.

“Well, he was simply just in the way. Tommy, that is. Tubbo was easy enough to control, he was too much of a ‘yes-man’ to even function. Ranboo already has problems. Techno isn’t an enemy.” Dream elaborates.

“But why them over us?”

“Because they were a thorn in the side.”

“Why?”

“Because they were enemies.”

“Why!?”

“...”

“...I know that's not the actual reason why you chose them over us.” Sapnap resigns, closing his eyes and looking down solemnly. Dream stares at him nonchalantly. “Let me ask you again. Why?”

“Be-” Dream started.

“Don’t you dare say ‘because they were enemies’. What. Was. The. Reason. Why. You. Chose. Them. Over. Us?”

“...”

A few minutes go by, with Sapnap examining the cell Dream was held in. It was fairly cozy, albeit with an unhealthy amount of warmth.

“...because I wanted what we used to have.” Dream admitted, hands in front of his mask-less face. “We…”

“Hm?”

“...we used to be so close, you know? We hung out almost every day, it was like we were inseparable. Tommy came along and… well… he threatened that.”

“Then why go out of your way to get rid of attachments?” Sapnap asked, a tear rolling down his face. “You could've asked me, or George, or Karl, or anyone! You could've just asked us to hang out, we wouldn't even bat an eye!”

He punches the wall, and a warm, red substance starts to drip from the dent. “Why… did you choose power over attachment?” Why did you choose defeating people for the sole purpose of wanting what we used to have, when you could've just simply asked! George asks, and you know how he is with emotions! Karl asks, and even when I’m busy, I make time for him! Why couldn’t you do the same?”

Dream simply stated at the ground.

“You know what, if you really wanted to, you could've just said we couldn't be your friends anymore.” He said with a choked sob. “O-oh… one more thing.”

Dream stared at him, before realizing what Sapnap was going to do, as he brought up his hand.

“Remember this ring?” Sapnap asks. He shows a silver ring, slightly dented and stained with reddish blood. He slowly pulls it off, before chucking it into the lava, in front of the green man.

“You said that was a sign of friendship.” Sapnap says, before turning around.

“I saw what you threw into the lake.”

He walks onto the platform, before pressing a button on his communicator, and the lava level falls again.

Sapnap doesn’t glance back as the stone bricks and faded black sneakers mark another visit.

* * *

_ Young Sapnap, Young George, and Young Dream ran around through a plains biome, with Sapnap and George chasing after Dream. Laughing, Dream trips on a branch, and gets caught, with the others tackling him to the ground. _

_ Laughing, Dream admits defeat, and holds out two silver rings to each of the duo. _

_ “Dream… what are these?” _

_ “Signs of friendship! I got these when I was little and I was told to give these to people I’ll be best best best friends with forever!” _

_ “That’s so cool! It’s like we’re going to be friends forever!” George exclaimed, earning giggles from Sapnap. _

_ “Of course! We’ll be best friends forever! Right?” _

Faded black sneakers fade through the hall, as obsidian shimmers through the walls, glimmering with tears.


	2. brothers by blood, enemies by heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled gazes into the orange substance, raising his hand to his collar, tugging on it. He pulls his eyes down, before softly whispering, “J-just pull the lever.”
> 
> “...I wish you good luck, then.” Sam says, as he pulls the lever, and the lava starts draining from the cavity of the prison. 
> 
> \- ~ -
> 
> Purpled visits Pandora's Vault, as inside forces clash whether blood or bonds make a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO BRAINDUMP
> 
> anyways i lowkey wanna make a discord server, what do you guys think?

Shades of lavender and lilac reflect along the black, shiny stone plastered along the wall, as purple eyes scan the surrounding area. Through the hallway, the silence that rang through was comforting, yet tense. Simple jingles of gold and silver rung and echoed as steps became emphasized.

The younger’s face was grief stricken, his fists curled while Sam nudged him forward. A tear ran down Purpled’s face, as he lets out a choked sob, eyes barely open. Head tilted down, he makes no move for conversation.

“So… what are you looking for?” Sam asks, abruptly ending the silence, while rubbing Purpled’s back, attempting to comfort the teen. The younger didn't look up, attempting to respond.

“...p-...”

“C’mon, buddy. If you really don’t want to do this, we could always go back.” Sam said, his eyes softening at the sight.

“...n-no… I… I need to do this…” The brunette responded, as he approached the stone brick platform so many others have stood upon.

“Alright then. Why do you need to see him, then?” Sam asks, trying to bring some reassurance to the table. Purpled stays silent, bringing his gaze into the lava.

“Purp?”

“...”

“Are you sure you can do this?”

Purpled gazes into the orange substance, raising his hand to his collar, tugging on it. He pulls his eyes down, before softly whispering, “J-just pull the lever.”

“...I wish you good luck, then.” Sam says, as he pulls the lever, and the lava starts draining from the cavity of the prison. 

On one end is lavender, and the other end is lime. On one end was soft, simple lavender, swirling around, caressing the platform as it floated closer and closer to the other end. On the other end was sharp, sour lime, prodding it’s way through the atmosphere, making it’s presence known.

On one end was someone who jumps around, constantly changing stances for his own benefit. On one end was someone who had many loyalties, but broke those loyalties for more power. On one end was someone who exuded a sharp, sour presence in every conversation.

On one end was someone who constantly had no sides, who constantly tried to stay as neutral as possible. On one end was someone who succumbed to manipulation and fear, almost striking down the one motherly figure in the land. On one end was someone who couldn't bother to bring a presence into a conversation.

On both ends were brothers by blood, and on both ends were enemies by heart.

The stone platform, holding a shaking boy, reached the obsidian cell, slowly coming to a stop as Purpled stepped forward. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to stop the shaking, before meeting the gaze of the once-tyrant.

“...what’re you in for?” Dream asks, seemingly cutting through the tense silence, walking over to the cauldron before leaning on its metallic edge.

“...”

“Oh, c’mon,  _ Purp _ , why bother coming here whe-”

“Don’t call me Purp.”

“Eh?” Dream exclaims, shocked at what his brother said, looking towards the younger. “What do you mean? I’m your brother, why can’t-”

“Don’t you even start.”

“Oh, so you’re here because you want to sever ties. I get it, I’ve been there, it happened a few days ago with fire panda, I can do-”

“It’s not about…” Purpled said, sighing as he leaned his head down again. “It’s not about our relationship. I came… to talk about…”

“Hm?”

“...to talk about…”

“Who,  _ Purp _ ? C-”

“ **Call me Purp one more time, and you’ll see what happens!** ” Purpled yells, the green man slightly flinching. “You and your honey covered words, trying to manipulate me to be your ally. We’re brothers by blood, not by heart.”

“And?”

“What did you do to Punz?” Purpled asked.

“...he’s my friend, that’s it.” Dream resigns, walking towards the water corner.

“Then why, oh my god you’re so pitiful. Why is he considering you a friend despite you taking advantage of him?”

“I never-”

“ **Bullshit.** ”

* * *

_ Purpled watches from his UFO as he waits for Punz to come in, since they talked about having a nice little picnic and wanted to talk about it in the UFO. He looks out the window, and sees a white figure talking to a green figure. _

_ “Hey.” _

_ “What do you want, Dream?” Punz asks, seemingly annoyed. _

_ “You’re my friend, right?” _

_ “I go where the money goes.” _

_ “Then follow where this coin goes.” Dream says, holding up a coin. Punz’s eyes follow it, studying it, before Purpled realizes that Dream trades the coin for a hypnotizing watch. _

_ “Follow my voice. You will always be loyal to me, no matter what I do to you. You will not break away, since it will be very bad if you don’t follow rules,  _ **_brother_ ** _.” _

_ “Y-yes, sir.” _

_ “Punz-” Purpled gasps, before having his mouth covered by someone with a red mask on. “Mm-” _

_ “Shh! Don’t let him hear you, he’ll do the same to you!” Ponk says, having traversed up the water stream. “Listen, kid, trust me. He’s not gonna be the same, but we’ll find a way to reverse that hypnotization, ok?” He affirms, letting go of the teen. _

_ “Why are you even doing this? I thought you were gonna mug me or something!” Purpled hisses, Ponk holding up his hands in surrender. _

_ “Listen, I’m doing this because I saw the same thing happen to Sam! I’m pretty sure there’s a way we could get rid of the spell, but we don't have all day. What were you even waiting for?” _

_ “We… we were gonna have a picnic! I wanted to spend time with him!” _

_ “Well… we can’t waste any more time. I have to go, I’ll message you about how we can reverse it!” _

_ “Wait-!” Purpled yells, before Ponk goes down the water stream.  _

_ “Don’t leave me too…” _

* * *

_ “Punz, what are you doing?” Purpled asks, backing up as he sees Punz walk towards him with a netherite sword in hand. _

_ “...enemy of Dream, spotted.” _

_ “Punz?” Purpled says, pulling out a shield and diamond sword, not willing to fight. “No, you’re my brother, no, no! Please, no, don’t tell me this is because-” _

_ “...” _

_ “Punz! No, don’t you do this! I promise you, you don’t want to do this!” _

_ “...” _

_ “NO!” _

_ Punz slashes right at Purpled, eyes full of tears as Purpled starts placing barriers to try and slow Punz down. “Anyone! ANYONE! PLEASE!  _ **_PLEASE!_ ** _ ” _

_ “No!” _

_ Another sword clashes with the one in Punz’s hand, as Puffy jumps in and handles the attacker with ease. “Kid, get Ponk or H or someone! I can hold him off for now, just hurry!” _

_ “Puffy, no!” _

_ “Don’t worry, I have 3 lives left! Go kid!” Puffy yells, blocking another attack, pulling out a shield, “Oh, don’t you dare!” _

_ “PONK! H! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! ERET!” Purpled yells, running down the path as he finds Eret, walking down the path. “Eret! You gotta help! Puffy’s fighting Punz, he’s hynotized, you gotta help Puffy!” _

_ “Oh, Puffy!? I’ll try my best.” Eret says, and together they dash down the path. _

_ “No! Don’t you dare come any closer!” Puffy yells, backed into a corner as Punz slowly approaches the sheep hybrid. _

_ “No! PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO DI-” _

_ “...” _

_ < CaptainPuffy was slain by Punz > _

* * *

_ “Please work…” Ponk says, having made a potion as Purpled restrains the creeper hybrid. “I hope this does it.” _

_ He uncorks the glass bottle, as the teen holds Sam’s arms in place. Sam reluctantly swallows, having no choice in the matter, before his eyes change from green to brown. _

_ “W-where am I?” Sam asks, frantically looking around. “All I remember is chopping down some trees, and then Dream appeared! Then…” _

_ “You got hypnotized.” _

_ “I...what? Why can't I see?” _

_ “Dream hypnotized you and Punz, since Punz was the biggest muscle you could get and you happened to be the smartest. We made a potion of blindness and poison to see if we could snap you out of your little trance. By the looks of it, it worked. We just need to get Punz!” Ponk celebrates, Sam and Purpled sighing.  _

_ “You said Punz was the biggest brawn of us all, and that means that we’re going to figure out how to restrain him and give him the potion. How?” _

_ “...I don't know.” _

* * *

“You… you sick bastard! You made Punz try to kill me, his brother! Puffy lost a life because of him! Me and Eret… we watched as Puffy got stabbed to death! We had to poison Sam just to get him out of hypnotization! I had to watch as you manipulated Punz, right in front of me!” Purpled yelled, curling in on himself as he sobs.

“We’re brothers by blood, but enemies by heart. Can’t you at least let me live my life peacefully, since you’re so intent on using the brother excuse?” Purpled lets out.

“...” Dream looks at him listlessly, a little more gray prevalent in his eyes.

“...at least I can disown my own brother.” Purpled says, a choked gasp coming from Dream, as he types into his communicator, letting the lava drain from the obsidian cavity.

The lavender scent is filled with guilt and cause, rushing home as it meets a red mask and a green mask.

A third presence, one of white bees and golden chains strained the ropes holding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for readin, i want to focus on my world building and angst writing so i made this into a series of interconnected one shots! of course, i'll try to update as much as i possibly can :D
> 
> catch me on hypixel tho i'm kinda pog at bedwars @fndp ;D

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to like comment and subscribe for more content :D
> 
> ok but like comments and kudos and crap like that make my day so if you don't mind i don't mind taking compliments ;w;


End file.
